


Every Night

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [15]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Hope you enjoyed :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 1





	Every Night

Every night, I'm thinking of another old mistake.

Every night, I'm thinking that I'll never catch a break.

Every night, I'm thinking that they're gonna raise the stakes.

Every night, I'm thinking that there's nothing left to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
